The First Cut Is The Deepest
by bohemianromance
Summary: It's been eight years since The Almighty Tallest left Zim stranded on earth, but he has learned to adapt to this disgusting planet and has even become friends with his former enemy, Dib. But depression is quickly setting in and everything is downhill for
1. Descension

**_I don't own Invader Zim, I never have and I never will. Unfortunately, the incredibly sexy _****_and brilliant Jhonen Vasquez. Lucky him._**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 1- Descension**

**Zim sat on the steps of the High Skool. He let out a heavy sigh, depression taking over once **

**again. The Tallest had lied to him. They led him to believe her had been part of Impending **

**Doom 2, but after leaving him stranded on this Godforsaken planet, he soon figured out it **

**was all a lie. It had torn him apart and he spent days staring at the fuzzy screen. Not knowing **

**what to do, he went into denial. Acting as if nothing had happened, but then it hit him. They l**

**eft him…they didn't care about his so-called mission, so why should he? He finally gave up **

**and had learned to blend in better with the humans he was forced to live with. He even **

**became friends with Dib, something that even shocked him.**

**They had very little in common, but they somehow forged a friendship. His style had changed **

**dramatically in the eight years he had spent on earth. He still wore his black, knee high, stele **

**toed boots and his skin was still an unnatural shade of green but other than that, he was **

**totally different. His hair looked more…natural. It was short, black, and spike with the **

**spikes facing all different directions. His pants were black and baggy and chains hung from **

**them. His shirt was black; it had "Jesus Christ, Will Someone Put Me Out Of My Misery?" **

**written across it in bold, gray letters. He ran his long green fingers through his hair and the **

**bell rang, signaling that it was time for class to start. "Oh goodie." He said, sarcastically, **

**"Time for another round of hell." He got up are headed to his first period. As he made his **

**way down the crowded hall, the quarterback of the football team rushed past him, slamming **

**him into a wall. "Hey! Why don't you watch it, you big slug!"? Thankfully, the quarterback **

**hadn't heard it. He just kept on walking.**

**"Your lucky he wasn't paying attention." Said a voice next to Zim. Zim jumped, startled, but **

**relaxed with he saw who it was.**

**"Ugh, Gaz, don't creep up on me like that!" he laughed.**

**"Sorry." She said smiling as Dib walked up besides them.**

**"Hey guys." He said smiling. "Ready for another day in hell?" He laughed slightly. Gaz rolled **

**her eyes as she pulled her Game Slave out of her coat pocket and began to play it.**

**"Don't you ever put that thing down, sis?" asked Dib, smirking slightly.**

**"Mump…." She grunted, waving her hand at him, annoyed. Zim and Dib laughed as they **

**made there way the there first period.**

**"Does she ever put that damn thing down?" Zim asked, genuinely curious.**

**"Once in a while, at least she doesn't play it as much as she used too. Remember **

**when you **

**were harvesting everyone organs, and you replaced her stomach (I'm only guessing **

**it was **

**her stomach) with it? God…she was still playing it. I wonder how she could still see **

**the **

**screen…" Dib laughed slightly to himself.**

**"Yeah…good times. Good times…" Zim murmured, now, more depressed than **

**ever.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**_Comments are welcomed and greatly appreciated. I NEED COMMENTS! This is my first _****_fanfic…ever and I would like to know how I did. I will try to get chapter two up some time _****_within the next week_. _Also, a special thaks to my friend Ryan for helping me with the chapter title! THANK YOU!_**


	2. Cuts

**I do not own Invader Zim or any related characters, unfortunatly the wonderfully brilliant and utterly sexy Jhonen Vasquez does. Damn him. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2- Cuts**

**19 Hours Later 2:45am-**

**Zim stared out if his window at the black velvet night sky as stars twinkled from millions of light years away. GIR was sleeping peacefully at the end of Zim's bed. He rolled over, mumbling to himself. "Monkeys…cows…DOOKIE!" He was talking in his sleep. Zim had grown quit fond of GIR, even though he still got on his nerves sometimes. Turning his head away from GIR her redirected his attention back to the sky. One star shone brighter than the others. In fact, it wasn't a star it was a planet. He wondered if it was his home plant, Irk.**

**"Irk isn't my home anymore…Earth is." He sat there for then next half hour and went over the events that lead up to him finding out the truth about his so-called 'mission.' First, they stopped answering his calls, and when he did manage to get hold of them, they made up some lame excuse to leave and hang-up on him. Then, they started calling him names, pointing out his flaws, and commenting on the other invaders remarkable progress compared to his. Finally the day came when the Tallest told him that his mission was a joke. From that moment on, he just gave up. He lost all hope. Nothing mattered to him anymore. It was all over.**

**He snapped back to reality as GIR rolled over and fell to the floor with a dull, metal thud. Zim smiled a little half smile, but it couldn't hide the tears in his eyes. A lump formed in the throat as he began to cry. He knew he wasn't the best invader. He wasn't a genius, but he still wasn't an idiot. If only the Tallest had taken him more seriously, things would of turned out differently. Things would have been better.**

**Through silent tears, he made his way downstairs towards the kitchen. He opened up on of the drawers and started shuffling around. After a few seconds, he pulled out a knife. It was sharp and gleamed brightly in the soft moonlight. He stared at the blade for a few minuets before bringing it down to his pale green skin. Her pressed it hard against his flesh and slowly dragged it across. 1…2…3 times he did it. He watched as red beads of blood oozed from the cuts. They quickly turned to thin streams and rolled down his arm.**

**The knife dropped to the floor with a clatter as Zim rushed to the kitchen sink. Her held his arm over it and was about to turn on the faucet, but remembering what water did to him, he snatched up a towel and held it over his cuts. He pressed it hard over his over his wounds until the bleeding stopped. He winced as he pulled the towel away to examine the damage he inflicted.**

**The cuts were deep, red, and encrusted with blood. Sighing again, he brushed away a tear from his eye, bent over and picked up the knife. He whipped away the blood and headed upstairs. He took one last look at the night sky before putting the knife in the drawer of his nightstand and lying on his bed. He quickly glanced over at his alarm clock, it read 3:27am. He yawned and closed his eyes, drifting quickly into sleep.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm am not to good at comming up with chapter titles, so sorry this on sucks. Anyways, here is chapter 2. Now, because I want reviews (good or bad, I DON'T CARE!) I won't be posting chapter 3 untill I get some. So if you like it and want me to continue, give me some reviews. If you don't like me (or my story...) tell me why. Well, later humans! Untill next time!**

**Katt**


End file.
